Tendon and ligament disruption at the joint has an unpredictable outcome and surgery is often needed to reconstruct and repair the injury. Adult stem cells such as Bone Marrow Stromal Cells (BMSCs) have been successfully isolated, although these stem cells lack definite specificity because there is no known exceptional phenotypic marker. These BMSCs are pluripotential stem cells that have been shown to have the potential to differentiate into bone, cartilage muscle, tendon, and fat cells, and can potentially aid in the healing process.